Electronic image forming devices are used for many purposes, such as scanning, copying, and printing. These image forming devices may include various optical elements, such as light emitting elements, lens elements and reflection elements. The performance of these optical devices may deteriorate over time based on a number of factors including wear, e.g. aging, and influences of environmental factors, such as temperature and humidity.
Conventional image forming devices do not contain a detector that allows for the device to perform adaptive correction. Rather, these conventional devices require a separate detection and calibration process, which cannot be performed during regular operation.